Shadow of a Past
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Thanks to a new invention by Tails, Sonic and Silver travel to Shadow's past! What will they learn of their ebony and crimson friend/rival? Is he the same? Find out! RATED K FOR KIDS !
1. Shots

Chapter 1- Shots

"Uggggggh I'm so bored!" Silver whined. "Aww, c'mon Silv! You can survive another *gulp* five minutes!" Sonic said. Silver, Sonic, and Shadow were waiting for Tails to come from his workshop. "This is a waste of my time," Shadow said. Suddenly, Tails came from behind a curtain. "Sorry I took so long guys. Anyways, I wanted to present my latest invention: The Past Reader!" The curtain lifted to see a chair, a lot of computers, and some metallic hats with multiple wires connected to it.

Silver clapped slowly as Tails cleared his throat. "Anyways, the past reader allows us to travel back in time to see a person's past!" Tails explained. "Nice! Who goes first!?" Sonic asked. "ME!" Silver called. "No! We already know your past, or shall I say… FUTURE!" Sonic said. "dang it… Good point," Silver said. Sonic looked at Shadow. "Looks like you're the first guinea pig faker!"

Shadow growled. "Absolutely not!"

 **Later….**

"When this is done, I'm going to kill you faker!" Shadow hissed. Sonic shrugged it off as Tails placed a metallic hat on Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. "Here's how this works; you guys will be zapped into Shadow's memories. You won't be able to alter time, so if you talk to anyone, it truly never happened. Like a bad dream! I don't know if Shadow will go with you, but I know you two will," Tails explained. "LET'S DO THIS!" Silver yelled, punching the air. "Okay, I'm going to start up the machine!" Tails said, flipping a switch. The lights went dark and the computers started to work.

 **With Sonic, Shadow, and Silver…**

Sonic and Silver landed onto a metallic floor, Sonic landed on his head. "Ouch, where are we?" Silver said, rubbing his tail. Sonic looked around. "We're on Space Colony ARK," Sonic breathed. "Oh, you told me about this place!" Silver explained.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Silver and Sonic spun around to see an old man with a gray mustache, and looked exactly like Eggman. "The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said with pride. "and I'm Silver the Hedgehog!" Silver said. "Pleasure to meet you Sonic and Silver the Hedgehogs, I am Professor Gerald Robotnik, creator of Space Colony ARK," Gerald said.

"Oh cool! You're Shadow's creator!" Silver said. "I'd prefer the term 'father' but yes," Gerald said. "Grandfather, we're having a bit of trouble in the lab!" A young girl with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a sky blue dress, navy shawl, blue high heels, and a blue headband said. "Oh boy, not again… Before that Maria, I would like to introduce to you Sonic and Silver the hedgehogs. I have no idea where they are from, or how they know Shadow," Gerald explained.

Silver was doing his best not to have a nosebleed, or say anything stupid. "H-hi," he said, waving. Maria giggled. "You two are so cute!" she said, patting Sonic and Silver on their heads. "Maria, we must go to the lab," Gerald said. "Oh, right. You guys can come too if you want!" Maria said. "YEAH!" Sonic and Silver said, following Maria and Gerald.

As the four neared the lab, they heard a crash. "OH, COME ON!" A voice called. Gerald ran in, Maria, Sonic, and Silver right behind. "What's going on?!" Gerald asked. The lab was a mess of papers and overturned chairs. "Shadow won't let us give him his shots," one scientist called. Gerald sighed in exasperation. "Where is he?"

The scientist pointed to a black and red hedgehog, who seemed to be hiding. Sonic quietly snickered. "Shadow, what are you doing?" Gerald asked. Shadow quickly tuned around, a face of shock and fear. He seemed to be much shorter than normal, his eyes a bit larger. "P-professor!" Shadow said. "Please let them give you the shots boy," Gerald said. "But... I don't wanna!" Shadow whined. Maria kneeled to Shadow. "Aw, c'mon Shadow! Be a big hedgehog!" she said.

"I'm only five Maria!"

"So?"

Shadow grumbled unaudible terms. "Hey Shads, how about I take the shot with you?" Sonic asked. Shadow looked to Sonic. "Ummm okay…" Sonic and Shadow sat on the chair as Gerald and a scientist prepared the shot. "Now both of you hold still…" Gerald said. Gerald injected the shot into Shadow as the scientist did the same to Sonic. Shadow winced a bit, and seemed shocked that Sonic did not react whatsoever. As they finished, Shadow tapped on Sonic's shoulder. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"You didn't even react!"

"Oh, I've experienced much worse. You will too eventually."

Shadow looked uneasy and Silver tapped Sonic and whispered into his ear. "This is Shadow in the past Sonic! He doesn't know that!" Sonic sweat-dropped. "Oops, I forgot." Suddenly, all three hedgehog's stomachs growled. Maria giggled. "Seems like all of you are hungry!" Sonic made his trademark smile. "Heh, yeah."

"Maria, can we show them around?" Shadow asked. Maria smiled. "Of course Shadow!" Shadow smiled as he led Sonic and Silver down the halls to the kitchen. "Ummm by the way, what are your names?" Shadow asked. "I'm Sonic, he's Silver," Sonic said. "Sonic…. Silver…. Those names seem familiar," Shadow mumbled. Sonic shrugged. "It's okay. Where are the chilidogs?"

"Chili…dogs?"

Sonic looked shocked. "You don't have chilidogs here?" Shadow shook his head. "Never heard of it." Silver looked around. "Sooo, what IS there to eat?" He asked. "Well, we have certain canned fruits and vegetables, milk, eggs, bread, shrimp, ramen, and some other stuff," Shadow said. "Shadow, why don't we teach them to make meatballs?" Maria asked. Shadow beamed. "Yeah!"

The ingredients were gathered on the table. "Okay! First, we put garlic on the meat," Maria explained, sprinkling garlic powder on the meat. Shadow took off his gloves and inhibitor rings as Sonic and Silver copied him. The four of them took a portion of the meat and rolled it into little balls. An hour later, the meatballs were done. Silver licked his lips. "Yum!" he said.

Maria splitted the meatballs evenly between the four of them as they got ready to eat. "Wow! These are so good!" Silver gushed. Shadow nodded as he took another bite.

After eating, Sonic yawned. "Would you guys like to stay here for the night?" Maria asked. "Sure," Silver said. They arrived into a medium sized room, with a large bet with blue sheets, a nightstand, some books, drawings, and a small, black and red chibi bear with a red tie. "If you don't mind, you three have to share a room," Maria said. "No prob!" Sonic said. Silver and Shadow got into bed, but Shadow, being only four, was having a wee bit of trouble getting up.

Maria giggled and picked him up, placing him on the bed. "Goodnight Shadow," Maria said, hugging him. Shadow returned the hug. "Goodnight Maria." Shadow snuggled in between Sonic and Silver as Maria turned off the lights.


	2. Bath Day!

Chapter 2- Bath Day

Time seemed to fast forward a bit because Shadow was taller now, about 6 years old. "Good morning Shadow, Sonic, and Silver!" Maria greeted. "Morning Maria!" the three hedgehogs said. "Since today's a new day, you guys have to take a bath!" Maria said. Sonic paled. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried. "What's a bath?" Shadow asked. "Oh yes Shadow! I forgot you only take showers! It's just like a big sink you bathe in!" Maria said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow cried, just like Sonic.

The three hedgehogs approached the bathroom, and Silver had to use his telekinesis on Sonic and Shadow. "Okay, take off your socks, shoes, and gloves," Maria said. Silver did as he was told and put his stuff near the doorway. Sonic did the same, but Shadow refused. "Shadow…" Maria said. "No," Shadow said plainly. Silver got in while forcing Sonic in, promising him a lot of chilidogs later, so Sonic couldn't resist.

"C'mon Shadow it's not that bad!" Silver called. "I refuse to enter!" Shadow said, crossing his arms. "Well, if you don't want to get in the bath, I guess the bath will have to come to you!" Mari said, picking up Shadow and trying to put him in. "Meet your destiny!" Maria said. Shadow put his hands and feet on the sides on the tub so he wouldn't fall in. "NO! NOOOOOOOO I DON'T WANNA!"

Maria smirked. "Then I guess I'll have to tickle attack you!" Maria tickled the area near Shadow's back quills. "AHAHAHAHA MARIA NO! HAHAHAHA STOP!" _SPLASH!_ Shadow fell in the tub.

"Oh boy," Silver said, Shadow gasped as he surfaced the water. Maria giggled and Shadow made a funny yet blank look. "That's not funny, I could've died down there!" Shadow said.

"Shadow, you won't die!" Silver said. "Honestly, I agree with Shadow," Sonic pouted. Maria looked at her arm to see dirt. "Oh my, looks like I'm going to need to take a bath as well!"

Shadow's face grew red. "You're going to take a bath?! Now?!" Maria didn't hear Shadow. "I'm going to get Some towels. Silver, can you come with me?" Silver got out of the tub. "Sure," Silver said, getting out and following Maria. Sonic glanced at Shadow, who seemed to be thinking something. "Hey Shadow, you okay?" Sonic asked. "Huh, Maria taking a bath with us…." Shadow mumbled. Suddenly, the kitchen changed to a picture of Maria only in a towel. "Guys, could you make room for one more?"

Sonic was speechless as the images changed back to the ARK's bathroom. Shadow's muzzle exploded in deep red. "Oh no, must delete my memory quick!" he said. All of the sudden, Shadow banged his head on the side of the tub. "Arggh… The image is still there… and it hurts…" Shadow whined. Sonic snickered at Shadow's actions and Shadow made a confused face.

"What's so funny Sonic?" Shadow asked. Sonic wiped a tear from his eye. "Aww, it's nothing little buddy," he said. Suddenly, Gerald walked into the bathroom, a bath towel wrapped around his waist. Sonic and Shadow didn't seem to acknowledge his presence until…

"Sonic! Shadow! What are you doing here?!"

Shadow and Sonic turned to see Gerald, mostly naked. "P-P-P-PROFESSOR!?" Shadow said. "DR. GERALD!?" Sonic said. The two hedgehogs were eyeing Gerald's hairy chest.

"Turn around mah bois!" He said.

The two hedgehogs quickly turned away. "My apologies professor! I just couldn't take my eyes off you superior chest hair!" Shadow said. Sonic inwardly laughed at the statement. Gerald merely chuckled. "Maria forced you to take a bath, didn't she?" Shadow and Sonic nodded and Gerald sighed. "Why don't you two get out, your fur is starting to smell like the ARK."

Shadow and Sonic immediately hopped out, grabbed their clothes, and ran out, passing Maria and Silver, who had the towels. "Where are they going?" Silver asked. "I don't know, but let's follow them!" Maria said.

Back at Shadow's room, Shadow and Sonic got their clothes on and slightly shivered. "How can we get dry?" Sonic asked. Just then, Silver and Maria sprinted inside. "My grandfather is taking a bath huh?" Maria asked. "Yup," Sonic and Shadow said in unison. Maria giggled. "You two are completely soaked! Come here and I'll get you dry."

Sonic and Shadow came to Maria and she got out a hair dryer and comb. She dried and combed Shadow and Sonic's fur and quills, and Shadow spent ten minutes brushing his chest fur to the correct amount of fluffiness. "Geez Shads, I didn't know you like to brush your chest fur that much," Silver said. "Maria said it attracts females, and she wants me to get a girlfriend," Shadow said. Sonic chuckled. "Well, you've got quite a lot of fans out there," he said.

"I do?" Shadow asked. Sonic and Silver nodded. "Shadow? Do you know where my hair brush is?" Maria asked. Shadow sweat-dropped and hid the hair brush behind his back. "Maybeeeeeee….." he said. Maria gave a playful look. "What's behind your back?"

"Nothing…"

"Really? Show me!"

Shadow didn't budge.

"I'll call in Pet on youuuuu!"

Shadow immediately gave Maria the hairbrush and she smiled. "Thank you!"


	3. Valentines and Tragedy

Chapter Three- Happy Valentines!

Time went forward once again and now Shadow was eight. "Maria, what's Valentine's day?" Shadow asked. "It's a day where you spend the time with people you love, giving chocolate and cards, and having a good time! Tomorrow's the first day we'll celebrate it on the ARK," Maria said. Shadow made a big smile. "I wanna celebrate Valentine's day!" he said.

Maria smiled. "Good! I'm sure we'll have a good day tomorrow!" Shadow said goodnight to Maria and went to bed, thinking about Valentine's day.

The next morning, Shadow got up at four in the morning. "Shadow? What are you doing?" Sonic asked. "I'm gonna make chocolate!" Shadow said happily. Sonic smiled. "Let me come then!" he said. Sonic and Shadow sneaked out of the room, leaving Silver in dreamland. The two of them used their sonic speed to race to the computers. Shadow found a four-star chocolate recipe and printed it, then went to the kitchen.

"Have you made chocolate before?" Shadow asked. Sonic shook his head. "Never had time or patience to cook," he explained. Shadow shrugged and got the ingredients. "I never cooked really, just watched," Shadow said. Shadow tried to open the flour, but it wouldn't budge. "Let me try," Sonic said. He tried to open the bag, but it didn't budge. Shadow and Sonic tried to open it together, and managed to open the flour, getting the white powder all over them, but most of the flower in the bowl. Sonic poured in half the carton of milk, since the two hedgehogs had no idea how to measure the ingredients.

Shadow put just about the entire can of salt in, also accidentally getting some in his and Sonic's eyes. "MOTHER OF CHAOS CONTROL IT BURNS!" Sonic yelled, trying to wash it out of his eyes. Shadow ran about blindly, bumping into a lot of things.

"Okay, cocoa powder…" Shadow said, putting a wee bit of cocoa powder in. Sonic looked shocked. "Shadow, this is CHOCOLATE! Put the entire thing in!" "Okay!" Shadow dumped the entire box of cocoa powder in and Sonic stirred it.

Shadow looked at the stove with a boiling pot of butter in it with curiosity. "what does this do…" Shadow put the palm of his hands on the hot part of the stove and yelped. His gloves had some black marks on them. "Ouch…" Shadow whined. Suddenly, he got up, a determined look on his face. "You darn stove! I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! I'll show you who's boss! CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow practically destroyed the stove.

"well, let's settle for the microwave," Sonic said, sweat-dropping.

 **Three hours later…**

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Shadow and Sonic said in unison, giving Maria and Silver a bag of their chocolate. "Wow, this is so thoughtful you guys but… Are you okay?" Maria asked. Sonic and Shadow were covered in flour from head to toe, butter on their arms, and cocoa powder everywhere. "Totally fine!" Sonic said. Shadow nodded. Maria and Silver took a bite of their chocolate and gagged.

"Ummm you okay Silv?" Sonic asked. "Maria? Is it good?" Shadow asked. "It's….REALLY GOOD…. Shadow…" Maria said. Silver just vomited in the trashcan. "Well, down the hole!" Sonic said, taking a bite. "I'll try it," Shadow said, also taking a bite. The two of them immediately gagged and spat out their "chocolate". "Blah! Maria, I don't think I like Valentine's day anymore…" Shadow whined. "nonsense! Take a bite of my famous choco kiss!" Maria said, popping a hershey's kiss into Shadow's mouth. Shadow's eyes glimmered with happiness.

"Wow! These are amazing Maria!" Shadow gushed. Sonic and Silver looked at Maria's choco kiss. "Hey, aren't these Hers-" Maria elbowed Silver. "Ow! Okay, fine..." he said, rubbing his arm. "Shadow, promise me that every year on Valentine's day, you'll do your best to make the very best chocolate!" Maria said. "I promise!" Shadow said. Maria smiled. "Good!"

As Maria left to deliver cards to the scientists, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver stayed in shadow's room to talk. "Huh, I wonder what Tails is up to right now," Sonic said.

 **Meanwhile, with Tails…**

Tails was constantly checking the computer and saw everything that was happening. The kitsune was surprised about how Shadow acted before the ARK invasion. "Maria... Chocolate…" Shadow murmured in his sleep. Knuckles walked into the lab. "Hey Tails! What's up? Erm, why is Shadow, Sonic, and Silver asleep there?" Tails explained everything to Knuckles. "Sooooo when are you going to stop the experiment?" the echidna asked. "Probably once they get to a tragic memory," Tails explained.

 **Back with the three hedgies…**

"Who is Tails?" Shadow asked. "One of our friends, he sent us here," Silver explained. "Can I meet him?" Shadow asked. "Umm not now, but I promise you'll meet him soon!" Sonic said. Shadow smiled. "Yay!"

Suddenly, the scene changed once again, and Sonic and Silver landed into another time on the ARK, where Shadow was now 16; his physical and slightly mental age. (Since Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are forever 16) "Hey Silver, hey Sonic," Shadow said. Shadow had grown to his normal height, his voice now the same mature and wee bit dark voice, and powerful appearance.

"Eyyyy what's up Shads?" Sonic asked. Shadow smiled. "Just off to get Maria. You guys want to come?" "YEAH!"

The three hedgehogs raced down the halls of the ARK to Maria's room. "Oh Shadow, Sonic, Silver, I am going to do some yoga. Want to join?" Silver nodded, Shadow shrugged, and Sonic gave a thumbs-up sign.

Maria got into a light green t shirt and black yoga pants, hair in a ponytail and no shoes while Sonic, Shadow, and Silver took off their shoes. The four of them stretched, however, since the hedgehogs and Maria were not-very-graceful in space, they all lost their balance, yet laughed each time. As they all got into their normal attire, Gerald came into the room. "Maria, were you doing yoga?" Gerald asked. Maria giggled and nodded.

"You know that's quite dangerous with your NIDS. Broken bones are harder to heal you know," Gerald said with worry. "I'm alright Grandfather. And even when I fell, Shadow made sure I didn't break anything!" Maria said. Shadow blushed and hid his face. Gerald chuckled. "Well, stay safe children!" "Hey! I'm not a child!" Maria whined. "Neither am I!" Silver said.

Suddenly, a red light flashed around. "Oh no… What's wrong?" Maria asked. Gerald ran into the room. "Maria, Shadow, Sonic, Silver, GUN's here!" Gerald said. "Why?" Shadow and Maria asked. Gerald sighed. "They think you are dangerous Shadow, they want to take you away from us!" Gerald explained. Maria frowned. "I won't let them!" she said.

"Not now Maria! The four of you, run to the pods and get in! My computers will automatically shut it!" Gerald said. Shadow grabbed Maria's hand. "Don't worry Maria, I'll protect you!" he said. Maria nodded and Shadow ran, Maria next to him. Sonic and Silver ran next to them. After passing a few halls, a soldier spotted them. "HEY! THERE'S PROEJCT SHADOW! AFTER IT!"

The soldier followed them to the pods, but Maria shut the door on him. "You guys get in!" Maria said. "What?! Maria, I can't lose you!" Shadow said. Maria sighed and unexpectedly pushed Shadow into one pod, and pushed Sonic and Silver away as the soldier rammed the door off. Shadow's eyes were flowing with tears as he tried to break out.

"HEY! I'M GOING TO COUNT TO THREE, AND YOU WILL LET GO OF THAT LEVER, OR I'LL SHOOT!" The soldier said. Other soldiers came and grabbed Sonic and Silver, so they couldn't help.

1…

Maria kept a tight grip, a determined look on her face.

2…

Shadow's eyes widened as he tried harder to break out.

3!

 _BANG!_

Sonic and Silver gasped as the soldier shot Maria; right through her heart. "MARIA!" Shadow screamed.

But Maria was still alive. She had a weak grip on the handle, blood staining her once-blue dress. "Shadow… I beg you… to protect those people…" Maria said.

Shadow was chocking from tears, but he managed to respond. "I-I-I promise Maria!"

"The world looks so beautiful from up here… Grandfather said they have to face many problems… That's why you were created! To help those people! So Shadow… I beg you… protect them and let them live happy lives…"

"MARIA!"

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…"

Maria pulled the lever as she fell limp on the floor.

"MARIAAAAA!" Shadow shouted as the pod ejected from the ARK.

Then, everything went black.


	4. Return of the Hedgehogs

Chapter Four- Return of the Hedgehogs

Tails watched as the pod was ejected. "Okay, stopping the sequence…. NOW!" Tails pulled the lever again and the computers shut off. A few minutes later, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver woke up. "Ugggh I feel sick…" Silver said. "That. Was. Awesome!" Sonic said. Shadow said nothing. "At least we won't repeat that for some time," Tails said. "Anyways, I'm going to get lunch." With that, the kitsune left the room. "Don't forget, we learned a loooot of things about you Shadow," Sonic said.

Shadow scoffed. "Nonsense, there is nothing to learn about me!" Silver snickered. "How about the fact that you think rubber ducks are security cameras?"

"Or how you enjoy yoga?"

"Or how you are afraid of needles?"

Shadow face grew red hot from everything Sonic and Silver said. "That is absolutely NOT TRUE!" Shadow growled. "Sorry Mr Sunshine, but your past says it all. You were quite a happy hedgehog back then!" Sonic said. Shadow punched Sonic, sending him to the back of the room. Silver howled in laughter. "I must say though… the day of the invasion was quite sad," Sonic said.

Shadow froze for a second, then growled. "Do NOT speak of that!" he said. Sonic snickered and gave Silver a look. All of a sudden, the two hedgehogs hugged Shadow. "LET GO!" Shadow yelled, trying to break free. Sonic and Silver just tightened their grasp. "Shadow, it's okay to cry at one point or another," Sonic said. "Yeah, nobody will make fun of you! Sonic sometimes cries, and nobody laughs at him!" Silver said.

Shadow just continued to squirm. "You don't know ANYTHING!" He said. "Shadow, we LIVED in your past. We saw everything. We understand!" Sonic said. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. A sacrifice from a friend. I've gone through that, but Blaze was actually sent into another dimension," Silver said. A single tear traveled down Shadow's cheek. Then another. And another.

"Don't worry Shadow, you've made her happy!" Sonic said happily. Shadow merely nodded.

 **Hedgi: THE END!**

 **Rotark: That was short….**

 **Hedgi: I'm a lazy hedgi!**

 **Kim: You can say that again!**

 **Ghosty: aren't we ALL lazy?!**

 **Hedgi, Rotark, Kim: YUP!**

 **Rotark: *Yawn* I'm tired**

 **Hedgi: I'm boooooored.**

 **Kim: Do something!**

 **Ghosty, Rotark: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Hedgi: OKAY! *Shoots Kim with Intervention***

 **Kim: OW! I MEANT LIKE DRAW, OR READ!**

 **Hedgi: Ohhhhh… NAW! This is more FUN!**

 **Ghosty: Why am I friends with you guys?**

 **Rotark: Why are you so annoying?**

 **Ghosty: WHY ARE WE ASKING QUESTIONS!?**

 **Sonic: BECAUSE** ** _I'M_** **THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!**

 **Authors: …**

 **Sonic: What? I am faster than everyone!**

 **Hedgi: YOU ARE NOT! SHADOW IS FASTER! *Shoots Sonic countless times***

 **Sonic: Mama mia, Maria pizza! *faints***

 **Shadow: MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Darnit, where's Maria?!**

 **Ghosty: In heaven.**

 **Shadow: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR *Shoots Ghosty with .mm9***

 **Ghosty: AHHHHH! MY EYE! OH MY BREAD IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!**

 **Rotark: Why can't I have normal friends?**

 **Hedgi: 'CUZ I COME IN LIKE A WRECKIN' BALLLLLLL! *whacks Rotark with a wrecking ball***

 **Rotark *Slams into a random wall***

 **Kim: READ AND REVIEW GUYS OR ELSE SHADOW AND SHADOW HEDGI WILL NOT LIKE IT!**

 **Shadow: *loads gun***

 **Hedgi: *loads gun and get in Eggman's hovercraft with wrecking ball attached on end***

 **Ghosty: ….. Oh great…..**

 **Rotark: TWEETY DA BIRD! FLYING THROUGH THE SKY, ON A MAGICAL RAINBOW! CAT IT DOWN *Faints***

 **Kim: My back hurts….**

 **Sonic: …**

 **Hedgi: RULER OF THE HEDGEHOGS= ME AND SHADOW!**


End file.
